1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a size discriminator of paper as applied to a printer and a copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recording apparatus is required to suitably print or copy recorded contents according to the size, the type, etc., of printing paper, and to specify the size of stacked printing paper for each purpose.
However, generally, for an instrument used or proposed heretofore for measuring the width or the length of printing paper, the instrument outputs the detected contents in an analog value, and a problem arises where, if there is a slight difference in the cut dimension of the paper, the instrument cannot precisely specify which of the numerous sizes of printing paper is required.